Gold and Silver
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: The Commander was dating two girls; Admiral Hipper and Prinz Eugen. One a tsundere, the other a tease. When feelings bubble and boil, all it takes is a simple offer for things to escalate. [Smut]


**Gold and Silver**

The work day was dragging on, the dull droning of the air-conditioner becoming irritating with how long he's had to listen to it, but he didn't bother wasting time on adjusting it. Instead he focused on his paperwork, intent on clearing through it quickly and spending the remainder of the afternoon in peace, maybe watching the Destroyer's training.

Any thoughts of peace were shattered as arguing reached his ears, a sigh passing his lips as he recognised the voices. His girlfriends. Barely a few seconds later the source arrived at his door, the owner slamming his office door open and making the poor wooden wall shudder from the impact, nearly knocked off its hinges.

Admiral Hipper entered, an angry scowl on her face and emerald eyes alight with jealous rage, while Prinz Eugen followed behind with a playful smirk, mirth dancing in her eyes.

''Commander!'' Admiral Hipper barked, storming up to his desk. ''It's my turn tonight, right?!''

''Oh please~'' Prinz Eugen giggled, hiding her smirk behind her hand. ''It's my turn tonight. You know this~''

Their argument resumed in full, eliciting a weary groan from the Commander. He had a good idea what the two were fighting about – who got to sleep in his bed, since they took turns on an on-and-off basis - Prinz got Monday, Hipper got Tuesday, etc.

''What's wrong, girls?'' The Commander asked tiredly.

''We were discussing who gets to sleep with you tonight.'' Prinz confirmed his suspicions, her smirk widening a touch. ''Hipper is jealous~''

''Because-'' Hipper growled indignantly, ''-I was out on commission last night, so you got to stay with him, and now you're saying you get to go again! Three days in a row!''

''Of course.'' The vixen almost sang, sticking her tongue out. ''We had an agreement, no? We swapped daily.''

''Yes, but-''

''No buts.'' Prinz interrupted teasingly, giggling. ''Unless it's 'those' kind of butts~''

Admiral Hipper fumed, looking three seconds away from bursting a blood vessel, when the Commander spoke.

''How about both of you just stay with me tonight?'' The Commander mused aloud, earning both girl's attention. ''My bed has enough room for both of you. Provided you don't fight.''

Admiral Hipper defused somewhat, huffing and crossing her arms. ''Fine. I'll see you after work.''

The blonde stormed out, blushing when Prinz Eugen whispered something inaudible to her. The Commander quirked a brow at her, but the seductress only gave him a playful wink before leaving his office as well, leaving him to his work.

X-x-X

Evening arrived slowly, the Commander getting through his paperwork on time for once. He spent the remainder of the afternoon watching the Destroyer's target practice alongside Prinz Eugen before eating dinner with several of his subordinates, and using the rest of the evening to watch some movies with his two girlfriends. Now, as the clock struck eleven at night, it was time for bed.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted, rolling his shoulder as he left the bathroom – wearing a grey shirt and black boxers. His dorm was larger than the average Ship-Girl's, holding a bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom, so having guests over was always appreciated – it made the place feel more lively.

He could hear murmuring in his room, quietening as he drew closer. He raised a brow, pushing the door open... and immediately he blushed as he took in the sight before him.

Prinz Eugen was sat on the edge of his king-sized bed, her curvy body clad in a pair of lacy black lingerie that hugged her beautiful body nicely. Laying behind her sister-ship was Admiral Hipper, wearing black underwear with a frilly crimson trim, blushing embarrassedly as she visibly fought the urge to cover herself.

''Commander~'' Prinz Eugen sang seductively as she rose to her feet, crossing the distance in a heartbeat and pressing her large breasts against his chest.

''Prinz...?'' The Commander murmured, blushing as his eyes openly wandered over their beautiful bodies. ''What are you...?''

Prinz giggled at his ignorance. ''Showing you our love, silly~''

She leaned in, capturing his lips in a sudden kiss. He quickly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arm around the small of her back and pulling her deeper into the kiss. He could feel her tongue tease his lips, just barely brushing against them before retreating.

Prinz pulled back from the kiss, smiling playfully. Before he could speak a pair of slim hands grabbed his cheeks and tilted his face to the left, before Hipper pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his other arm around her, letting her control the kiss despite her lack of experience – he could feel her passion even if she struggled to convey it.

Hipper pulled back from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connected between their lips. ''Hmph... you should be happy... that two beautiful girls are kissing you.''

In response the Commander gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips, earning a cute blush. ''I am.''

The moment was ruined as Prinz slapped Hipper on the ass, earning a startled yelp from the blonde. Prinz giggled, tugging the Commander over to the bed and letting him sit on the edge, sliding down onto her knees before him with a seductive smile. Deftly she unbuttoned his boxers, her smooth hand slipping in and wrapping around his slowly-hardening dick before tugging it out into the open and jerking him off.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted, expression tightening.

Prinz smirked, keeping her motions slow as she got him hard. Hipper nervously shuffled down next to her, watching the bustier cruiser work with rapt attention, though she tried to hide it. With masterful skill Prinz jerked him off before growing bolder, leaning down and teasingly giving the tip a lick.

He groaned, his dick twitching in response. Prinz smirked, peppering his shaft with loving kisses before licking the head, wrapping her tongue around it and making him shudder from the feeling. She didn't slow her jerking either, her smooth hand getting him off as she kissed his dick at the same time. As the first bits of pre-cum started to leak out, Prinz pulled back briefly and shot Hipper a glance.

Prinz giggled. ''Watch and learn, sister~''

Without delay she wrapped her pink lips around his dick, taking his shaft into her warm, wet mouth. The Commander groaned, tipping his head back as she slowly took more and more of his cock in, letting her hand drop as she took in more of his length until she reached the end, his entire cock throbbing in her mouth.

Prinz pulled back, leaving just the tip in her mouth, before she took it back in again. She bobbed her head, progressively getting faster as she blew him, her tongue lapping at the underside of his dick and teasing him. One of her hands rested on his leg, idly rubbing his thigh while the other roamed over her body, drawing his eye as he watched it ghost over her ample breasts and flat stomach, tracing the waistband of her panties before dipping inside.

''Mmph...'' Prinz moaned, sending pleasant vibrations along his cock and eliciting a low groan from the Commander.

Hipper watched, blushing furiously as her sister-ship sucked the Commander off while touching herself. Her own arousal was slowly becoming evident, a small damp patch forming on the front of her red-trimmed panties.

''H-Hey...'' Hipper mumbled, shuffling closer. ''L-Let me have a turn too...''

Prinz leaned back, pulling her lips off his cock and turning to look at her sister, smiling sultrily. ''Oh? Sure... go ahead~''

Hipper swallowed, taking Prinz's place between the Commander's legs. Pushing aside her fear she wrapped her hand around his throbbing shaft, giving it a few tentative jerks before bringing her lips close to it, kissing it uncertainly.

''Ohh...'' The Commander groaned, making Hipper's blush darken.

Feeling emboldened, she peppered his shaft with kisses like Prinz did before quickly picking up where she left off and wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick. She felt his dick twitch and throb in her mouth, exciting the tsundere and prompting her to eagerly start sucking him off, becoming wetter at the thought of making him feel good.

Sitting next to blonde Prinz bit her lip as her fingers teased her pussy delicately – never sliding inside, only gently rubbing her folds. The Commander clearly noticed her lewd teasing, his eyes distractedly switching between her and her sister. She flashed him a sultry smile, one hand coming up to grope her breast through her bra, a low moan escaping her.

The sight of his two sexy girlfriends was too much for the Commander, his orgasm rushing through him before he could let out a warning, a wordless groan of bliss passing his lips as he came.

''Hn?!'' Hipper squeaked in surprise as cum shot into her mouth. She pulled back, coughing as she swallowed the cum in her mouth while the rest spurted onto her face and collar.

''G-Gah...!'' She coughed, gasping in air. ''W-Warning, i-i-idiot!''

''Sorry...'' The Commander groaned dazedly.

Prinz watched with a smirk, leaning over to her sister and licking her cheek, scooping up some of the cum with her tongue and gladly swallowing it. Hipper stared at her like she was insane, something that prompted Prinz to drag her tongue along Hipper's cheek again - licking her face clean of their lover's seed before she moved on, boldly kissing Hipper on the lips.

''Mmph?!'' Hipper squeaked, weakly trying to push her sister-ship back, but Prinz quickly dominated her tsundere sister, shoving her tongue into the blonde's mouth and wrestling with Hipper's own, incidentally scooping up some cum and swallowing that as well like it was a treat.

''Haah~'' Prinz breathed, pulling back from the sudden kiss and smirking, leaving Hipper open-mouthed at her sister's audacity.

''Hmhmhm.'' Prinz chuckled quietly, rising to her feet and tugging Hipper with her, crawling onto the bed and laying her back against the pillows with her legs spread. At her gesture Hipper embarrassedly followed, laying between Prinz's legs with her back facing the busty cruiser.

''Co-mann-der~'' Prinz Eugen sang, running her finger along Hipper's smooth waist, the message clear.

The Commander blushed and complied, his hardening dick twitching at the sight of the two beauties. He crawled over to them, laying his hands on Hipper's small hips and hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her red-trimmed panties, looking at her for permission.

Hipper blushed, averting her gaze. ''J-Just get on with it, Commander...''

He nodded, pulling her panties down her legs and exposing her bare pussy, her arousal running down her thighs. Tossing them aside, he shuffled closer while Prinz spread Hipper's legs and gave him unhindered access to her pussy.

''Go on, Commander.'' Prinz smiled seductively, spreading Hipper's lower lips with two fingers.

The Commander complied, lining his dick up before rolling his hips forwards, pushing inside her pussy. Hipper stiffened at the foreign intrusion, shuddering as her inner walls were spread for the first time. He pushed all the way in until their pelvises met, groaning as her pussy squeezed his cock tightly, sending waves of pleasure through him.

After giving her a few moments to adjust, he started moving. Hipper mewled shyly as he started thrusting, his cock sliding in and out of her flower and filling her completely. As he did so Prinz started kissing Hipper's neck and cheeks, dragging her tongue along her ear and nibbling her earlobe.

''Relax.'' The busty cruiser whispered into her ear, making the blonde tsundere shudder. ''Just focus on how good it feels~''

Hipper obliged, gradually relaxing and letting him thrust into her faster without hurting her. Prinz teasingly ran her hands over her sister's stomach, sliding upwards and pushing her black bra up and exposing her small breasts to their shared lover, something the Commander didn't hesitate to exploit, one hand leaving Hipper's waist and groping her small boob.

''Mm...'' Hipper moaned, biting her lip nervously. ''Commander... you pervert...''

In response the Commander leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss as he railed into her, setting her nerves on fire. Wet slapping filled the room as he rammed into her formerly-virgin pussy, Hipper's body rocking against Prinz's as she was fucked. The feeling of Hipper unintentionally pressing against Prinz's breasts was a strangely pleasant one, the silver-haired Cruiser mewling softly into the blonde's ear.

Confident she was relaxed enough, the Commander stopped holding back, rolling his hips against hers as he plunged into her pussy with greater force. Hipper moaned into his mouth, her hands weakly gripping his arm as he fondled her small breast eagerly, squeezing the soft skin between his fingers and rubbing her nipple between them, electrifying her body from the strange pleasure she got from it.

''Nn...'' Hipper groaned when he pulled back from the kiss, panting with a cute flush on her cheeks. ''Commander-''

The blonde gasped as Prinz reached around, openly groping her sister's breasts with her nimble fingers. Before she could speak the Commander silenced any protest with a kiss, quickly pulling back and pounding into her Hipper hurriedly, her pussy squeezing his dick as their orgasms rapidly drew near.

The Commander groaned, his dick twitching inside her as he rammed into her, supporting himself with his arms and focusing entirely on the feeling of her pussy strangling his throbbing cock. Hipper's cute moans filled the room as her body became increasingly twitchy, mewling when Prinz squeezed her tits adoringly.

''C-Commander...'' Hipper moaned, her flushed face scrunching up as the hot twisting of her muscles reached its peak. ''I-I feel... ah-! C-Comm- MM~!''

With a cry Hipper came, her shaking reaching its peak while her pussy tightened around his throbbing shaft, tipping him off the edge. With a stifled grunt the Commander unloaded inside her, thrusting into her spasming pussy and filling it with spurt after spurt of cum.

Hipper mewled dazedly as he finished inside her tingling pussy, her mind hazy as she laid there panting, her mind overwhelmed. The Commander leaned down and captured her lips in a clumsy kiss, eliciting a pleased moan from the blonde before he pulled back, tugging his dick out of her overflowing pussy.

''Haah...'' The Commander breathed, catching his breath and sitting back, meeting Prinz Eugen's gaze.

She smiled sultrily at him, sliding out from beneath Hipper and crawling over to him, her large breasts swaying slightly as she approached. She slithered up to him and deftly crawled onto his lap, his hands coming to rest on her curvy rear. Prinz giggled quietly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply, moaning when he started fondling her butt.

His hands wandered as they kissed, travelling over her firm stomach and soft thighs, ghosting over her lacy black panties that had a damp spot on the front. As if knowing he noticed she started rocking her hips, gently rubbing the front of her panties against his semi-hard dick, eliciting a muffled groan from both of them. Where Hipper was inexperienced and cute, Prinz was sultry and seductive, and she was more than willing to use those talents.

As they kissed Prinz gladly stepped it up a notch, sliding her tongue delicately into his mouth and wrestling with his own. He eagerly replied, one hand resting on her butt while the other slid up her back, undoing the clasp on her bra. It came loose after a few seconds of fumbling, her lacy lingerie slipping off her shoulder until it just barely hid her large boobs. A quick swat of the hand knocked it off completely, revealing her melon-sized boobs tipped with cute pink nipples.

His free hand came up and eagerly groped one, squishing it between his fingers and eliciting a throaty moan from Prinz, shuddering as he fondled her. After a minute more of foreplay she grew impatient, pulling back from the kiss and pushing aside her panties, exposing her pussy to his erect cock beneath her – something she didn't hesitate to exploit, dropping her full weight down on it.

''Mm!'' Prinz moaned, tensing up briefly as a rush of pleasure shot through her like lightning.

She rolled her hips, groaning as he slid in deeper until their pelvises met. Almost immediately she began bouncing, giving him a feathery kiss on the lips while she rode his cock. His hands eagerly roamed her sexy body, squeezing and fondling her breasts while returning her light kisses. His hands occasionally dropped back down to her ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze – or even daring to give it a playful slap.

''Nn~'' Prinz shuddered, pouting at him. ''Haah... dummy Commander~''

The Commander smirked, giving her ass another playful slap and making her pussy tighten around his dick in response. Wet slapping filled the room as Prinz Eugen bounced on his dick, her earlier teasing catching up to her and leading her breathing to become heavier, her face adorned with a bright pink flush.

Prinz groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling her hips furiously, pleasure overriding her higher mind as she focused entirely on the feeling of him spearing into her. Taking him by surprise she suddenly leaned back and pushed his torso back onto the bed, letting her place her hands on his chest and grind her hips against his, his cock twitching inside her heavenly pussy.

''C-Commander...'' Prinz panted, moaning as she leaned back and bounced on his dick with renewed vigour.

He groaned, squeezing her curvy rear as she tightened around his dick. Her honey leaked down his shaft, only letting her slide up and down his cock faster, impaling herself with lustful determination. She raised her arms, running them idly through her long silver hair and making her seem even sexier with the action, even if it was unintentional. Something she seemed to realise as she caught his gaze, smirking slightly as she let her hands roam over her own body, groping her own breasts.

''Ah~'' Prinz mewled, pinching her right nipple while her other hand slipped down, rubbing her pussy teasingly and making her hips buck from the sudden jolt of pleasure. ''Oh~! Commander~!''

The Commander grunted, lifting his hands from her hips and groping her tits, one hand laying over her own before she returned her hands to his chest, her nails digging into his skin. Prinz Eugen moaned lewdly, shuddering as the burning in her stomach progressively became stronger, spreading to her limbs and burning hotter in her pussy, before it became too much to hold back.

''Ah~! Yes~!'' Prinz cried out, her pussy tightening around his throbbing dick as she came, her honey leaking out around his dick and tipping him over the edge – groaning and cumming inside her spasming pussy, adding the icing to her climax.

Prinz rolled her hips even as her orgasm rushed through her, groaning throatily while she rode her orgasm out, spurts of hot cum filling her pussy. She eventually came down from her high, collapsing atop the Commander with stifled groan of content.

''Nn... haah...'' She panted heavily, nuzzling breathlessly against his collar. ''Ahh... Commander...''

They laid there for a minute before the Commander shifted, lifting her hips off his dick and letting it slide out. Prinz Eugen moaned in disappointment, pouting weakly as he laid her on the bed next to him. Her pout shifted into a look of surprise at the sight of his dick still relatively erect and ready for more.

Leaving Prinz to recover, the Commander turned his attention onto Admiral Hipper, the blonde having watched him fuck Prinz with a bright blush. Her blush brightened when she realised he knew she had watched, averting her gaze shyly.

''Ready for round two, Hipper~?'' Prinz giggled breathlessly, sitting up on her elbows.

Hipper mumbled something inaudible, her gaze flickering back to the Commander before nodding slightly, embarrassed. The Commander chuckled slightly – only serving to embarrass her more – before shuffling over to the tsundere and gripping her hips, and flipping her over.

''Wha-!'' Hipper yelped, her face hitting the pillow while the Commander propped her ass up in the air, her knees digging into the bed beneath her. ''I-Idiot! Give me some warning!''

''Sorry.'' The Commander chuckled unrepentantly, grasping his hard dick and lining it up with her pussy, before ramming back inside her.

''Mm!'' Hipper's muffled moan was like music to his ears, followed by her sweet groans into the pillow as he railed into her.

Her weeping pussy tightened around his shaft, her lustful moans only turning him on more and encouraging him to slam into her lower lips with increasing roughness. He held onto her hip with one hand while groping her breast with the other, spooning her petite body while thrusting into her.

Prinz Eugen watched as the Commander fucked Hipper, licking her lips and letting her hand trail down her stomach, brushing against her oversensitive pussy. She shuddered at her own touch, daring to slowly rub herself off, her arms buckling as a wave of pleasure shot through her nerves. Her limbs were still weak from her recent orgasm, but her arousal was far stronger.

She crawled past the Commander, grabbing the pillows and pushing them off the bed, startling Hipper as he face suddenly planted onto the bed itself. Not giving her tsundere sister a chance to reply she sat down in front of her, leaving her leaking pussy at eye-level with the blonde.

''Eat up~'' Prinz smiled, breathing heavily.

Hipper shot her an incredulous look, but any protest was silenced as the Commander rammed into her, jerking her body forwards and letting a moan escape her. Prinz shifted forwards and moaned as Hipper's mouth planted on her pussy, resting a hand on the blonde's head and pushing her face deeper into her crotch, silently demanding her sister to eat her out.

Hipper's cheeks burned red with embarrassment but didn't bother complaining, hesitantly licking Prinz's pussy. The Commander didn't slow his thrusting, pounding into her pussy while she ate her sister out like a pervert, the busty cruiser moaning sexily and pressing her deeper into her crotch, her other hand groping her large breast and swapping her lustful gaze between the Commander and Hipper.

''Mm!'' Hipper's cry was muffled by Prinz's pussy. ''AH! Cohmandah!''

Prinz shuddered as her sister cried out, the vibrations making her nerves tingle delightfully. Hipper all but wailed, her hips shaking erratically as her second orgasm drew closer, her pussy strangling his dick and desperately trying to make him cum as well. Something she achieved.

''Grk!'' The Commander grunted, gripping Hipper's waist and rolling his hips against her butt several quick times, a stifled groan escaping him before he climaxed and unloaded inside her pussy.

''Ahh!'' Hipper cried out into Prinz's pussy, her body trembling violently as her orgasm crashed down on her. Hot spurts of cum filled her up for the second time that night, the feeling making her mind melt and her limbs go weak, muscles turning to jelly.

Prinz Eugen groaned, her sister-ship's moans music to her ears. She bit her lip, letting the blonde's head go and shuffling back, allowing her to breathe properly. The Commander was practically sprawled over Hipper, panting heavily and sluggishly kissing the back of her neck, earning a dazed groan of delight before it dissolved into a mewl of disappointment when he pulled out.

''Haah... Commander...'' Prinz breathed, leaning on her arms. ''Don't keep me waiting~''

The Commander was more than happy to agree, his sensitive dick twitching at the prospect of fucking her a second time. He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Prinz into a kiss before spinning them around and pinning her beneath him. He pulled back from the kiss only to drop to her breasts, kissing and groping her large tits eagerly. Prinz mewled, shuddering as he toyed with her boobs lustfully, quickly moving on before she got impatient.

He hooked his arms under her legs, lifting her hips up slightly before quickly pushing his eager cock inside her, earning a sensual moan from the silver-haired seductress. The Commander groaned at her wet tightness, immediately starting to pound into her slit with ravenous abandon and eliciting a lewd cry of delight.

''Commander~!'' Prinz Eugen cried out, grabbing fistfuls of the bed as mind-numbing shocks lanced through her.

Laying next to Prinz, Hipper gasped for air while she watched with rapt attention. The wet smacking of sex echoed off the walls, the scent of sex thick in the air and only becoming stronger as the two fucked. A quiet whimper slipped past her lips and she rubbed her thighs together, the tingling pleasure shifting back into burning lust. The idea she would have to wait almost made her whine.

As if sensing her growing lust, The Commander lifted one hand from Prinz's hip and suddenly cupped Hipper's pussy, eliciting a surprised gasp from the blonde before it devolved into a moan when he shoved two fingers into her pussy. They wiggled and slid about inside her, making Hipper squirm heatedly from the feeling of him stirring up her pussy.

The Commander watched Hipper's expression briefly, his dick twitching at the lustful bliss on the blonde's face before he turned his gaze back to Prinz. She stared up at him with a mix of love and lust, heavy pants passing her lips as he pounded into her mercilessly, his excellent stamina serving him well. He shifted his hand from her hip, roaming over her pelvis and stomach, eliciting a sensual groan as he made her nerves twitch pleasantly.

''Nn... Commander...'' Prinz breathed, her expression twisting with pleasure. ''Harder...''

He grunted his assent, letting his hand return to her hip and speeding up as much as he could, his throbbing cock slamming into her and eliciting a sexy groan from the silver-haired Ship-Girl. Hipper's own sweet moans joined Prinz as he fingered her, the blonde gripping his wrist as she gasped and groaned.

The Commander groaned as his dick burned delightfully, his thrusts becoming shorter as his end drew increasingly near – until he reached his limit, a choked gasp escaping him as his orgasm rippled through him.

''Ah~!'' Prinz cried out, tensing up when she felt him cum inside her, the thought tipping her over the edge. ''Mm~!''

Her body shook as her orgasm tore through her, not as powerful as her first but strong enough to sap the strength from her limbs and make her mind go blank for a solid five seconds, spots appearing in her vision. She slowly came down from her high a minute later, her eyes open but not seeing anything.

Prinz mewled in disappointment as the Commander tiredly pulled out of her, leaving her pussy feeling empty and letting cum leak out. Next to her Hipper groaned impatiently, rocking her hips as she tried to get the Commander to move his fingers, so close to orgasm yet so far.

Hipper stared at the ceiling, groaning weakly as she resisted the urge to touch herself, if only to rid herself of the burning need in her pussy. She heard movement behind her but couldn't be bothered to look, only to stiffen in surprise when a pair of hands snaked under her arms and pulled her up, the hands quickly dropping to her waist and lifting her up.

''H-Huh?!'' Hipper yelped, looking up and blushing at the sight of the Commander, her back resting against his chest. ''W-What're you doing, idiot...?''

''One last round.'' The Commander grinned slightly, his dick slowly hardening. Even he was nearing his limit, but he had been eyeing Hipper's smooth rear for a while now...

Hipper stiffened as she felt his cock brush against her butt, before he angled it towards her asshole. ''O-Oi... that's a bit... are you even listening?!''

''Nope.'' He said cheekily, before pulling her down.

Hipper gasped as his dick speared into her ass. The feeling was similar yet distinctly different than when he did it inside her pussy, her muscles seizing up around his hard cock while tremors shook her body. His dick pushed in deeper, spreading her asshole until he bottomed out, and started thrusting.

''Ohh...'' The blonde let out a shuddery groan, clenching her eyes shut as the foreign pleasure shot through her.

Sitting on the bed, Prinz Eugen watched with a look of surprise on her face. ''Huh... I wasn't expecting you to be so bold, Commander...''

The Commander flashed the silver-haired seductress a slight smirk before returning his attention back to Hipper, carefully holding the blonde's thighs as he lifted her up and down his shaft, her asshole tightly squeezing his throbbing cock. Hipper moaned cutely, crying out as he impaled her on his dick. Her legs twitched and buckled, her body curling in on itself as he fucked her.

Watching them was turning Prinz on again, something she didn't have the energy to sate. Instead, a lewd idea came to mind and she smirked, crawling off the bed and onto the floor in front of them. She rose onto her knees, coming face-to-face with Hipper's pussy... before she stuck her face in, lapping at her sister-ship's weeping pussy.

''Hiiii!'' Hipper cried out in surprise, looking down at Prinz in shock. ''C-Cease doing t-that!''

''Why?'' Prinz flashed a sly smirk, kissing Hipper's pussy gently, making the blonde shudder. ''I'm just returning the favour for earlier~''

Any further protests were interrupted by a lewd moan, the sensation of the Commander pounding into her butt making her whole body go numb with pleasure. He groaned into her ear, only making her more aroused and filling her with a strange happiness from the knowledge that she was the reason he was feeling good – a happiness she quickly tried to quash lest they tease her about it.

Prinz eagerly lapped at her sister's pussy, drinking up her honey and teasing her relentlessly, using her fingers to gently rub her outer lips or trace circles around her clit, daring to slide her tongue into her pussy. Hipper subconsciously bucked and wiggled her hips, moaning loudly as she was assaulted from both ends, the maddening pleasure driving her insane and blocking out anything aside from the tingling delight.

''Haah... Nn...'' The Commander grunted into Hipper's ear. ''Ah... I'm gonna cum...''

Hipper's eyes widened and she bit her lip, a nervous excitement fluttering in her stomach at the idea. He tightened his hold on her and pounded into her roughly, throaty moans escaping the blonde as he fucked her ass, bringing both of them closer to orgasm.

Hipper was the first to cum, Prinz shoving her tongue inside the blonde's pussy and rubbing a sensitive spot, making her whole body seize up. ''AH! C-Command- Nn!''

She came unravelled, crying out as she came. The Commander grunted, gripping her tightly when her asshole strangled his throbbing dick, tipping him over the edge and bringing him to orgasm. With a shuddery groan he came, firing spurt after spurt of cum into her ass – only prolonging her climax as the warmth filled her butt.

Prinz kept licking, drinking up Hipper's juices until her pussy was clean, sitting back with a pleased smile on her face. When she did so the Commander lowered Hipper onto the bed, letting her rest before he sat on the edge, panting heavily and his dick finally limp, his stamina fully spent.

Prinz Eugen sighed in content, crawling over and resting her head on his thigh. ''Mm~, that was nice~''

''Yeah...'' The Commander agreed tiredly, petting her head and eliciting a coo from the seductress. ''We should do this again sometime...''

''Not for a week...'' Hipper chimed in, groaning into the bed. ''I'm not going to walk straight until then...''

Prinz smiled deviously. ''Hm~? I wonder what the others will think when they see that~?''

''...permission to take leave for a week, Commander?''

''Granted.''

[END]


End file.
